The iPod Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!
by latelydreaming
Summary: A collection of drabbles focused Ren and Maria (and their potential relationships).


**The iPod Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat!**

_latelydreaming_

**Rules:  
**_1. Pick a fandom, pairing, friendship, character, etc.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs._

* * *

_**Theme: Ren & Maria**_

**Author's Note:** I just want to get this out of the way now: RenKyoko is my favorite pairing. They are canon, cute, and will have my undying support. That being said, I also think RenMaria pairings are cute **so long as Maria is grown up**! I do **not** support Adult!Ren with Child!Maria. However, I've always been a supporter of couples with an age gap between them so long as they are both of age and they truly love each other. In the manga, Ren and Kyoko also had a discussion to this effect in which Ren expressed his support of such couples, so we all know his take on this. And Maria obviously doesn't mind the age difference. While I definitely don't see this being likely (_especially_ considering recent manga events), it's not entirely impossible if RenKyoko ended up A) never getting off the ground or B) not working out (and Ren having a few more years to work through his "Kuon" issues could only help in my humble opinion). Anyway, I noticed that ff/./net has a RenMaria deficiency, so I thought I'd submit my piece.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**1. Yes-**_Brad Paisley_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 18)_

When Maria had moved in with Ren, he'd almost felt like a pedophile. She was only eighteen, after all.

But it was only almost. The rest of him was focused on helping the poor girl relax.

She'd changed so much in ten years. Still beautiful, still voodoo-obsessed, still overly confident…. But as dead set against romance as Kyoko had been in her prime. A lifetime with the President would do that to a person.

**End**

* * *

**2. You Oughta Know-**_Haley Reinhart_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 12)_

"Congratulations on your wedding," Maria murmured to the tall, handsome groom in front of her. "I hope you two are happy."

Kyoko, oblivious as she was, didn't notice, but the words sounded hollow even to Maria's ears.

Ren forced a smile in response to Maria's accusing glare, making a mental note to keep Kyoko away from the twelve year old and her curses. "Why thank you, Maria-chan," he answered politely.

It sounded like an apology.

_Not good enough_, Maria thought furiously. Nothing would be.

**End**

* * *

**3. Joy to the World-**_Moya Brennan_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 12)_

A little girl sat in a tall man's lap, her smiling face upturned to his. Maria couldn't hear their words, but the picture said enough.

Her heart broke at the sight. The man said something. She didn't know what. First love? Empty promises? It was all the same.

She exhaled, ignoring the fog of her breath, and pressed her mitten-clad hands against her mouth. It was a "Bah Humbug" sort of Christmas.

**End**

* * *

**4. Potential Break Up Song-**_Aly & AJ_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 15)_

Ren still hadn't called. Yes, he was a popular actor. Yes, he was in high demand. Yes, he was a very busy man. Yes, he had other priorities. But it had been over twelve hours and _he still hadn't called_. And Maria was _not_ patient.

Three curses and two mangled voodoo dolls later, she completely gave up on waiting. Instead, she found the much more available Kyoko and got the key to their apartment.

Then she burned his clothes.

**End**

* * *

**5. Bulletproof-**_La Roux_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 15)_

"_Been there, done that, messed around…_"

The music pounded in the background, and Maria tried to sway to the beat. Or maybe she was just swaying. It was obvious she'd had _way_ too much to drink.

Ren glared at the group of girls looking guiltily back at him.

"How much?" he growled.

They remained silent.

"How much did she drink?" he ground out again.

"Um," answered one.

"We don't know," another finished.

His eyes narrowed and he furiously grabbed the drunk teenage, dragging her to his car.

**End**

* * *

**6. Carol of the Bells-**_Celtic Woman_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 24)_

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Maria…._" Ren whispered silkily into her ear.

Slowly her sleepy eyes opened and she rolled to face him, pulling the sheets higher to warm her exposed skin.

"What, again?" she groaned.

"You have one every year," he replied, chuckling.

**End**

* * *

**7. Stealing the Stock (Into) Le ****Renard De Nuit-**_David Holmes_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 18)_

"Feels like we're on the run," she giggled as she strapped on her seatbelt. "Eloping, maybe?"

He grinned back, eyes alight with excitement, and slid into the driver's seat. "We could always pretend we are, you know," he offered.

"Think anyone would believe it?" she asked mischievously.

He looked offended. "What are you saying? I'm Japan's number one actor! Of course they'd believe it! Never mind that I'm entirely too old for you…."

Her smile faded. "Yeah. I know."

"Maria…." He began hesitantly.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Close your eyes," he ordered, deciding.

She did. "Well?"

She felt his lips press against hers, and her eyes flew open in shock.

He gave an odd little grin and started the car. "For memory's sake."

**End**

* * *

**8. Give Your Heart a Break-**_Demi Lovato_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 12)_

"You're never going to tell her you love her, are you?" Maria asked one night as she was visiting Ren.

His eyes widened. "You knew?"

Maria gave a painful smile. "I'm always watching you, Ren-sama," she answered.

He was silent for a time. "No," he finally responded.

"Why not?" she asked.

"She's too young for me," he excused.

She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "But you had no problem with me?"

**End**

* * *

**9. Shine-**_L'arc en Ciel_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 15)_

Ren sat, shoulders hunched, head drooping, tired eyes burning a hole through the door of the operating room. He looked nothing like Japan's number one most desirable man at the moment. He looked shaken, he looked hurt, he looked like his world was falling apart in his hands.

"Why?" he croaked, searching desperately for an answer. "I thought she–"

The President nodded, heartbroken. "We all did. She didn't grow up around actors for nothing."

Ren couldn't forgive himself. He'd known Maria had had hard times, but how could he have not seen this? How could he not notice? When she'd been pushed this far, been pushed to attempting _suicide_….

**End**

* * *

**10. This Is What Makes Us Girls-**_Lana Del Rey_

**Start  
**_(Maria: approx. 12)_

"How dare you?!" Maria shrieked, as she reached for another object to throw at Ren.

_CRASH_! A vase this time, it would seem.

"You only see me _every day_! And you _forget_ to mention this?! You just let me ramble about love and marriage and you're already _engaged_?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried, fending off the enraged little girl. Suddenly her barrage stopped, and, frightened, he turned to study her face. She was crying. "Maria–" he began, but she interrupted.

"You better take good care of Nee-sama!" she threatened. "You better make her the happiest girl in the world!"

He smiled gently. "I will. I promise."

She smiled back tearily. "Good."

––––––––––**Continued––––––––––**

Kyoko smiled as she noticed Maria up to her usual antics with her newest conquest. Sobbing, she leaned into the boy's chest, and he wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, stroking the girl's back gently.

Ren approached from behind and placed a kiss on Kyoko's cheek before noticing the objects of her attention.

"She's up to it again, hmm?" he murmured into her ear.

"Yes," Kyoko replied, a sly glint in her eye. "She's been doing it all the time lately, you know. She tells every new boy she meets this sob story her heartless first love, and how she'd loved him for years, but he totally dumped her for some older, prettier girl. And then they fawn all over her and say how no girl is prettier than her, and how they love her so much, and they'll never be so cruel. And she says how how happy she is, and how lonely she's been, and how heartbroken…."

"Ouch," he replied, laughing. "I think we've created a monster."

"Not me," Kyoko denied, smirking. "This one's all you."

**End**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ok, so I cheated on that last one. Sue me. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone!

Also, I'm not adverse to the idea of writing more on any of these drabbles should anyone ask for it, but I make no promises, and _if_ I do write more, the length could be anywhere from drabble to series.


End file.
